1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wheelchair ramp structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wheelchair ramp apparatus wherein the same is directed to the ease of positioning and mounting relative to a vehicle relative to a vehicle relative to loading and unloading a wheelchair structure thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheelchair ramp structure of various types is indicated in the prior art such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,711; 4,912,796; 3,874,527; as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,146.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for wheelchair ramp structure arranged for compact storage, as well as maintaining proper positioning and capturing of a wheelchair within U-shaped track structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.